Tender Is The Night
by oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: One-shot I think : Roy contemplates his relationship with Green Arrow and through rescuing the 'damsel in distress' he realises the one lesson his mentor managed to teach him.


"_There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home"_

- To Build A Home, Cinematic Orchestra feat. Patrick Wilson

* * *

Star City stretched out far below him, from his vantage point he could see cars speed down the roads, eager to be back home and out from the suffocating emptiness that were the city streets. Every so often the elevated train rumbled past as near empty carriages swung this way and that. The city that thrummed with life during the day was shutting down. Roy shifted where he sat, the cold concrete numbing his thighs, he knew this was Ollie's hunting ground and there was every likelihood he'd run into his mentor, but a part of Roy wanted the confrontation. To lash out and yell at Ollie was all that he knew how to do, it was easier than dealing with the issue - the feelings of neglect Roy harboured. To say his and Green Arrow's relationship had been picture perfect was an overstatement. Green Arrow and Speedy, Roy almost laughed at the thought. Ollie hadn't been there; he'd left him behind and went gallivanting around the world with Hal. It was Green Arrow and Green Lantern; Roy was kicked to the curb whenever Ollie thought he had better things to do. It was Dinah that was there for him; Roy's hand tightened its grip of his bow. When Ollie took Roy from the Reserve and introduced him to a world so full of danger and daring it was hard for Roy to feel anything short of glowing admiration for the millionaire vigilante. But when it came down to it, the actual mentoring part? Ollie sucked.

* * *

At street level a young girl was flung like a rag doll against the cold, brick wall. Her dark curls fell about her eyes, as hot wet tears streamed down her face mingling with the blood from a small nick across her cheek. A cruel, thin knife already stained by her blood was pressed up against her neck.

"You're going to give me what I want now aren't you?" the knife wielder addressed her menacingly.

"I don't have anything to give you..." the girl whispered, "You took all my money already."

The man laughed, "I don't believe you, by the looks of them clothes you're doing well for yourself."

"I don't have anything," the girl rasped out again, her eyes looking pleadingly towards her assailant.

The man's eyes narrowed as he spotted a glint of silver at her neck, reaching forward her grappled with her until her pulled free a silver necklace, in lieu of a locket there hung a large tear drop diamond.

"Please don't take that... it was a gift."

"A gift? Well you can thank the boyfriend from me next time you see him. Mind you, I don't think he'll be wanting you by the time I'm done with you." His mouth formed a cruel smirk as he pocketed her jewellery.

The girl's eyes widened in horror as she did her best not to scream, they liked it when you screamed.

"So..." the man liked his lips, a carnivorous glint in his eye. "You going to take that dress off for me?"

The girl shook her head, as she clamped her mouth shut; her eyes full of fear as her tears flowed thick and fast.

"Then I'll just have to do it the hard way..."

"No!" the girl screamed, "Please don't. Somebody HELP ME!"

* * *

Red Arrow was already running, notching an arrow he shot across at the opposite building's wall. Waiting for the zip line to secure he jumped off the side of the building; wincing slightly as his arms jerked with the sudden weight of his body. Flying rapidly towards the ground her saw the girl and the man virtually trying t rip off her dress. Bringing his legs into his chest Roy timed his drop; with seconds to spare he let go, crashing feet first into the assailant.

"... the hell?" the man muttered, groggy from his hit.

Grabbing the man by his collar Red Arrow pulled him to his feet; the anger that he so often grappled with, the same anger he so often gave in to just because it was that much easier, stirred. Without a seconds hesitation he head butted the low life. Quickly letting go Roy spun round in a spectacular flying kick, his boot connected with the man's head and he crumpled to the floor; his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he lost consciousness. Behind him Roy heard muffled sobs, gritting his teeth he pushed the noise of the girl's distress to one side; as much as he wanted to comfort her he had to get his priorities right. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs Roy roughly pulled the mugger into a sitting position before securing the unconscious man to some railing. Patting down the thug Roy retrieved the necklace that had been forcibly taken, looping it round his wrist he turned round, wincing slightly as he took in the girl's forlorn state. Red Arrow approached the girl cautiously, one of her shoes had been lost in the scuffle, but thankfully her dress was largely intact. Reaching out with his hand Roy offered up her necklace.

"Thank you..." she sniffed, wiping the tears and blood from her face she flinched.

"No problem Ma'am. The guy's uh..." Red Arrow paused, "been dealt with."

Reaching out with a slender arm the girl took her piece of treasured jewellery before thrusting it into her bag. Quickly reaching out again she caught onto Roy's arm. And before he new it the girl was in his arms, clinging to him for dear life. Doing his best to sooth the girl Roy gently patted her head, he was never very good when they cried on him. If Kid Flash or Robin asked it was always the hero worshiping fan girls he liked best, but when it came down to it, it was every save like this one that mattered. He was a thrill seeker, he'd be the first one to admit that, but there was more to this life than beating up the bad guys. He was so angry half the time he often lost sight of what Ollie had given him - besides a complex and hours of therapy.

"I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't been here... I would have." The girl sobbed again.

"There's no point thinking about that Ma'am..." Roy didn't want to think about, a few minutes later he could have found her bruised and bloodied body cold on the ground. Another statistic.

"Grace Choi..." she corrected as a small hiccup escaped her.

"Grace, I was here. He could have done worse but he didn't, its over." Roy knew he was going to regret this but he didn't know what else to do, hitching up the girl he carried her out of the alleyway as he felt her quivering body through his armor.

"Do you have anywhere I can take you Grace?" Roy asked, his voice as soft and non threatening as he could manage.

"Yeah my girlfriend's place, its on Smithfield street."

Roy nodded, there was one thing Ollie had done right - he'd taught him how to be a hero.

* * *

**A/N: **I massively tweaked the Roy/Grace relationship, seeing as in the comics the girl would crush just about any would be mugger and the two met during his tenure with the Outsiders. So for all those that know about her, I hope you'll forgive me. I did consider dabbling with Roy and drug use but seeing as he's so messed up at the moment in the comics I thought I'd stick with the chip-on-his-shoulder-but-still-generally good-guy Roy. Anyway, let me know what you think and I hope you liked it!


End file.
